Combat Skirts and Blushes
by shominimamoto
Summary: Series of short semi-related White Rose one-shots.
1. Killer sickness

Ruby slowly opened up her eyes as the dazzling sun began to make its way into her team's room. Almost starting to scowl at the intrusive light she began to sit up and tried to wipe the sleepiness out of her eyes, to some degree it worked. Ruby looked at the black box that told her the time and breathed a sigh of relief. It was only 8:00 AM so she had plenty of time before classes…if she didn't fall asleep before that.

_I could get ready in like…thirty minutes_, the dark haired girl thought, _I could so be ready if I slept a liiiiittle bit more_. And so she began to close her eyes a again.

Ruby bolted upwards with the speed of lightning and let out a gasp. Nervously turning her head she checked the time. Upon seeing the clock she went into full on panic mode and fell off the bunk bed face first. The panic was over riding the pain at the moment. "Oh crap, It's already 8:45?!" Ruby shrieked not caring who might be around. She almost cried out for Blake and Yang until she realized that they had already left.

_What the heck? How could they leave without me?_ Ruby angrily thought. _Oh geez, I don't even have time for a shower do I?_

Already knowing the answer to the question she began to reach for the items of clothing she would need to complete her uniform. Everything was going smoothly and seamlessly and soon enough she was twirling in the mirror to make sure everything was done correctly. Smiling at the results she reached for her small bag and hung it over her shoulder.

Taking a dare against herself she looked for the time again and sadly her expiration date had come. The clock read 8:58 AM and at this point there was no way she was going to be able to make it to class on time. Still, though, she had to try her best and as if the smile hadn't disappeared she wore it again. This time she was running to the door and when she reached for the knob she froze in place. Had she heard that?

"auuuughhhh ughhh…" The sound from behind her began again as if responding.

Ruby could have sworn she had been alone until she checked for the spot where everyone put their shoes.

"Weiss," The young girl said panicked. She couldn't believe that she didn't notice Weiss in bed these past minutes until just then. Before she could berate herself anymore she was at the pale girl's bedside with a worried expression. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh, it's you." Weiss tried to glare at Ruby but she couldn't muster the energy at the moment, so she just closed her eyes and tried to regain it.

"Weiiiis, if you don't tell me what's wrong then I can't help you," Ruby pleaded and then asked again, "What's wrong?" Now Ruby was trying her best to pout to get what she wanted, and to some degree it was beginning to work.

Weiss brought her torso up to try and appear like it was just a short moment of weakness. Clearing her throat lightly she began to speak, "Nothing is wrong with me at all. It's nothing I can't handle," Her voice betrayed her. It sounded scratchy and deeper than usual, but she would not let that deter her one bit.

"Weiss," Ruby said a little worried, "I think you're sick."

"Nonsense! I don't get sick," The white haired girl said flicking her nose up at the other person trying to help her." It was turning into a moment of showing Ruby that Weiss was better now, and it was going to the pale girls head. Throwing the sheets aside and almost kicking Ruby in the face Weiss was now standing on both of her legs. Both of her shaky unusually weak legs.

Not wanting to get smacked she moved a little farther away from the other girl and tried to see if Weiss was telling the truth. Ruby was almost convinced for a moment, too. _Almost_. All too quickly Ruby could see Weiss's eyes close again and now she was falling to her side. Of course Ruby wouldn't let her friend just fall onto the ground like that, so her instincts kicked in for a second and she reached out for a falling Weiss.

Weiss was feeling herself fall but for some reason her arms wouldn't listen and she couldn't try and catch herself. Luckily she was saved in time by another person and she felt a small smile until she remembered who it was. She opened her eyes with intent to yell immediately. Then she noticed how close Ruby was. Her eyes were the first thing she noticed. Ruby's eyes looked so filled with worry that she could fill the tiniest bit of guilt build up. The second thing she noticed was how her own arms were clutching her chest and how the other girls' were propping up her head and holding her waist. A faint blush began to appear on her nose.

"Gotcha," Ruby said with a smile.

Having enough time to recover from the small ordeal Weiss then began to yell. "Get off of me, geez, I could have handled that myself, ya know!" She then pried herself away and sat the edge of her bed.

"S-sorry," Ruby said not knowing why she was apologizing, "I just wanted to help…" Ruby cast her face downwards and started to frown slightly.

Not wanting to deal with the current show Ruby was putting on Weiss changed the subject. "I guess I am feeling a little…under the weather today," the pale girl admitted. "I suppose I will have to miss out on school for today."

"Oh gosh I'm sorry! Here, I'll stay with you today and help out as much as I can!" Ruby said over-enthusiastically with a smile that lit up the room.

"Wha- no! I don't need someone to watch over me while I'm sick, I'm seventeen, I think I can handle it myself." Weiss was starting to get annoyed, and even though she didn't have the energy to stand she was now finding the energy to glare.

Still, though, the glare was not enough to send Ruby leaving her alone. "Well, okay, but if you need to anything I'll be on campus all day, so you could, I dunno, send someone to get me, alright?"

Weiss scoffed and got back under the sheets and laid her head down again. "Yeah, sure, I'll do that. Now go to class so I can get back to sleep already."

"And if you want I cou-"

"LEAVE! You are going to miss the entire class if you don't hurry, and I will personally kill you if you fail a test."

"Yes ma'am!" And with that Ruby used every bit of her speed to get to class.

"Tch, idiot," Weiss said before closing her eyes and slipping away from reality.

…=…

Ruby was trying her best to get everything down in notes in any way she could, but she couldn't keep up with the speed of any of the professors at all! It didn't help that each one talked about something she didn't even like (Well minus weapons class of course). Ruby was terrified to see that it was already the last class of the day, but at least she got to share it with her sister. Well, she would be thinking that any _other_ day.

"Pssst, hey," Yang whispered. "Why are you trying so hard to write everything down? Usually you're so laid back."

Ruby returned he sisters question with a quick "hmph" and kept writing as much as she kept groaning lightly when the professor started a new subject and she couldn't remember what he had just said. This time Ruby just gave up and laid her head down, she was much too tired for this.

"Hey," Yang tried once again. "Why did you just ignore me?"

"Well maybe if someone hadn't let me sleep in I would be in a better mood," Ruby said in a whispered yell.

"Sorry! I thought you would wake up soon, so Blake and I went to out before you and Weiss," the apology sounded genuine enough for Ruby so she decided to drop the angry mood. "That doesn't really explain why you are trying to write notes so religiously."

"W-well," Ruby stuttered now slightly embarrassed. "Weiss is sick today so I wanted to write down notes for her that way she isn't behind." _Maybe this was going a little too far_, Ruby thought, _Weiss probably doesn't even need these._

"Aw, that's really nice of you Ruby," Yang said patting the other girls back reassuringly. Then she leaned in closer, "And soooo cute."

A small blush colored Ruby's face and she quickly slapped her sister in the side lightly, "Shut up, I would do this for you or Blake too."

Giggling, Yang replied, "Oh I know, I'm just teasing you, silly." Both of them sat there quietly for a couple minutes before the yellow haired woman was anxious to talk again. "So if you aren't getting all the notes down now then what are you gonna do? Cause obviously you can't copy me," Yang said motioning to the empty part of her table.

"Well Since I can't get it all down now then I guess I'm going to library after this class and getting all the text books I need." Ruby thought about how long that was going to take and she let out a long audible sigh.

"Hey, I'm sure it won't be that bad in there," Yang said trying to sound comforting. "It's not like the Grimm can get you there."

"Ugh, I wish, at least that would be exciting," Ruby complained.

"Both of you shush now!" the professor said angrily.

"Yes sir." The duo unenthusiastically said at the same time.

Ruby smacked her hand against the desk and let out another groan. _Today sucks_, she thought.

…=…

Ruby was trying her best to stand up as walked down the hall towards her room. The librarian had let her stay in the book sanctuary as long as she wanted, and through sheer will and determination she had finished getting all the notes she needed. Because of that, though, her eyes were fighting her to stay open and she was fighting her hardest to stay up. Final after what seemed like a million miles she made it to her destination.

_Alright_, Ruby thought, _you gotta be quiet going in_.

Ruby carefully turned the doorknob and snuck in before the light from the hallway could wake anyone. The mission for today had been a success for her. She made it to all of her classes, she wrote down all the notes for her and Weiss, and lastly she made it to the room without dying of sleep deprivation.

Being in the warm room was so nice and cozy for her she started to feel her eyes droop. The sleepiness was finally getting the better of her. Quickly kicking of her shoes she started to get in her pajamas. After getting properly unclothed she slipped into her soft, warm pants. She might was well have gotten smacked in the face with sleep medication, because suddenly she couldn't even find strength to put her top on. And right now sleep was above everything in the world.

Ruby leaned forward and somehow managed to catch herself until she was at a bed. Not bothering to check if something, or someone, was there she climbed in. With force of rhinoceros she moved the occupant over and covered both of them up again.

"Hey!" Weiss said transcending annoyance as she was awoken. "Who is this?" The room was far too dark for her to even see her hand in front of her face.

"Weiss?...What're you…doing in my…bed…" And like a like Ruby was asleep.

"Ruby? Get on your own bed." Weiss's temper was flaring but soon she found that yelling and nudging was not waking Ruby up. "I'm gonna kill you in the morning." The pale girl settled in to the now shared bed and tried her best to get comfortable. Her hands were cold and the other warm body was quickly heating them up. _Is she even wearing a shirt…oh my_, Weiss slammed her eyes shut and tried her best to go to sleep quickly.

And when they awoke in the morning, shockingly, nobody was murdered.

* * *

**A/N**: Well I can't believe I actually got around to writing this. This is gonna stay nice and fluffy for the most part unless there is a reason to make it darker (which I highly doubt). I hope you wanna stick around for more.


	2. Items and checklists

Team RWBY had a big day planned ahead of them. Rarely were all of the students of Beacon allowed to just wander the city at their leisure, so every time they were out there was nothing that would stop them being out until just under curfew. They weren't the only ones of course. Everyone from the academy was running around trying to get from store to store all across town. Most of the teams were disorganized and all looked far too panicked to get anything done, but team RWBY, on the other hand, was perfectly prepared.

"Okay this'll be easy," Ruby said reassuringly to the group of girls around her. "We'll have two lists for two separate groups. One team cover the east side, with a list with all the items we need on that side, and the other team will cover the west with the other half of the list." She smiled and waited for an applause that wasn't going to come.

"Okay that sounds fine and all, and then what do we do? Just regroup back here and go home?" Yang questioned.

"I suppose we could all come back here but I don't think it's really necessary to. When you finish the list then you and your partner can just wander around and have some fun." Everyone, even Weiss, was giving small nods of approval. "So who wants to be one whose team?"

Not a moment after Ruby had finished talking a quieter, more blunt, voice spoke up, "I'm with Yang."

Yang shrugged her shoulders as if it made no difference to her and added, "It's just as well. We all know that Weiss likes Ruby the most anyway." Before Yang could see the reaction from the pale girl she turned around and started to walk away with her partner in tow. Soon the crowd had engulfed the two and they were nowhere to be seen leaving a shocked Weiss and an oblivious Ruby behind.

The crowd was beginning to get too thick and loud for the two to be able to talk properly. Quickly Ruby grabbed Weiss's arm and dragged her off to a quieter road without even giving a second thought to the sounds of protest. Finally finding a place to settle down Ruby turned to Weiss with a shockingly serious look. Her eyes were firm and she stared back at the girl in front of her. Surprised and trying to grow more serious Weiss asked, "What's wrong?"

Ruby's grey eyes looked away into the crowd near them. She let out a heavy sigh and her shoulders slumped ever so slightly. Weiss hadn't seen Ruby ever act this way before and it was weird for her. Weiss felt something in her heart that she couldn't really pin point…worry maybe? And then Ruby turned back to her and finally she spoke back, "I'm putting a lot of faith in you right now and you can't tell the others no matter what, okay?"

"Y-yeah. I can do that."

"I think we should tell the others the store ran out of energy drinks that way we can buy more clothes for ourselves." Ruby's expression remained serious the entire time she spoke and her eyes didn't falter.

Weiss, on the other hand, quickly fixed her with a glare that would slice through anyone else's face like a hot knife to butter. "Seriously, Like, this is all you needed to say?!" Weiss demanded.

"Yeeeessss? I'm confused, are you mad?" ruby asked with an innocent smile.

"Am I mad? Am I-Am I mad?" Weiss said almost hysterically. "Just...grrrrr…" The pale girl was now trying to calm herself when she noticed some people were staring at the two of them. "Yeah, alright, it's not like I drink that stuff anyway., in fact it's mainly just your sister"

It was like Ruby wasn't even being yelled at when she let out a quick "yay" and threw her arms around the other girl. With Ruby's head being behind the other girl's she didn't even notice the hint of scarlet that was peppering the pale girl's face. Weiss was starting to feel her heart beat speed up the tiniest bit, but being as stubborn as she was did not hug back, but instead let out a long sigh as if it was good enough. And to her surprise Ruby took it as such.

Ruby moved away from Weiss and pull out the list of items they needed to get, "Okay since Yang and Blake are getting the food that means we just need drinks and, umm," The crimson clad girl stared at the page, clearly irritated, she was caught up on a word. "Missiles, no, micalaynee, crap, missilsayneoos, ugh…Weiss?" She asked handing the paper to her friend.

Weiss took the small sheet and glanced at the paper for a moment before her face fell, was her team leader really this dumb? "Miscellaneous. You didn't know how to pronounce…miscellaneous." The pale girl couldn't do anything but just stare at Ruby with an expression that clearly had her emotions on her sleeve.

Ruby's face went red for a moment before she retorted, "H-hey shut up! At least I wrote it correctly!" With that she turned her nose away and tried to look dignified.

"But I thought I saw-" Weiss was interrupted by a pout from the girl in front of her. In that moment Weiss couldn't keep the same uncaring tone she had had before. _I hate it when she does this, _Weiss thought to herself. She knew she had seen Blake make the checklist but not even Weiss had a cold enough heart to completely make Ruby upset. She was feeling her face get heated from the stare and she quickly changed the subject. Glancing down at the list she said, "Let's just go get some more pencils."

Resolute on Weiss dropping the subject they both headed to what seemed like the right way to go. And like they were only a few minutes ago both of them were back in the crowd of hundreds scrambling around trying to get from place to place.

With both girls looking each and every way trying to find a store that sold some general school supplies they were starting to lose sight of each other. While it was much easier to find Ruby in a crowd, given the crimson cloak, it was much harder for the younger girl to see Weiss.

_Oh no_, Ruby began thinking to herself, _what if she ditched me? Maybe she got too uncomfortable with the hug. Dang it, I mean I know we are friends, but I also know she doesn't like touching me either!_

Panic was starting to settle in for her and while she tried to force herself to calm down it was to no avail. She turned around to try and find her companion but that only made matters worse when people started shoving her to get around the poor girl. "oof, sorry," she tried to get out before another person pushed her again. Although she had been pushed multiple times she refused to go down. Now getting slightly angry she decided to start pushing back. Finding Weiss was her number one objective and she would not be stopped! Well she didn't plan on being stopped until a bigger mass of people pushed her to the side and towards a bench.

She couldn't believe people could be this rude! Sighing in defeat she sat down on the bench and slumped backwards. At first she tried her best to search through the crowd again, but the dark haired girl found she didn't have the energy to. Instead she opted to just fling her head backwards and let it hang off the back end of her seat. _Maybe Weiss will find me eventually_, Ruby thought hopefully, _she'll probably continue shopping and get me later_.

Her train of thought was broken by a stern voice, "Geez there you are!" Ruby sat up quickly to find a sharp glare that matched the harsh voice.

Mood completely taking a different turn Ruby sat up overjoyed with a matching smile her attitude, "You found me!"

"Well it's kind of hard to lose someone as inconspicuous as you in this mess," She said bluntly.

At the moment Ruby didn't mind the insult and just smiled back in return. Until she realized she was staring and then she quickly glanced away.

"Well, let's go, we clearly don't have all day." The older girl was getting annoyed and that was never a good sign for any situation. Ruby look behind her and at the large crowd it was too obvious for Weiss not to notice. The younger girl responded to the mass by bringing her knees up to her chest. It was hard not to notice the reaction and Weiss did have some sympathy to give her; she had been in a panic not five minutes ago. With a surprisingly forward move that she hadn't been sure she even did after she made the motion, "Fine. Give me your hand." Weiss stuck a hand out for Ruby to hold on to. She smirked to herself, _well aren't you bold today_, she mentally noted.

Ruby responded with a confused stare and an unmoving body, and suddenly all the confidence Weiss had gathered in the move was crushed.

"I-it's just so you don't get lost again, geez," And just like that she was building up a wall again. Just as she was pulling her hand back, and turning around, she felt a softer one reach out to it. Turning back she saw a Ruby that now looked more reassured and confident with the crowd in front of her. And looking up Ruby saw a Weiss that was now awkward and fidgety.

* * *

Ruby and Weiss were now trudging through emptying streets with bags that were making their arms tired. Most of the students were now trying their best to back to Beacon before curfew. Things were much calmer now in the streets and the duo finally had some time to relax and breathe.

Taking an unnecessarily deep breath Ruby asked, "So what do you want to do now?"

"Well obviously it's time to go back to the academy considering we're done shopping," her partner droned.

"But that's so boring," An agitated shot back. "Can't we just hang out together for a little bit? Yang and Blake always hang out, so why can't we?"

_Because my palms turn into a rain forest when we hang out_, Weiss thought to herself. Of course she would never admit that to Ruby, and it's amazing that the girl didn't notice when they were holding hands earlier. Knowing she would end up losing this battle Weiss slightly deflated. "Alright, where would you want to hang out? Keep in mind that we have to be back to the rendezvous point at ten, okay?"

Lightly tapping her knuckles together and showing off a salute with a confirmative "aye aye" Ruby started to walk away. Letting out a sigh Weiss sped up so she could walk next to her friend.

The air was a nice cool breeze going through the air that was bordering being cold but not quite there yet. The night was quickly approaching and the lights along the street were turning on one by one. People were leisurely walking to their destinations now and everything was peaceful. Compared to earlier this should be when Weiss was happier, but she couldn't help the feeling that her palm was just a little too lonely now.

Shaking the thought and straightening her back Weiss was beginning to wonder where they were even going. And being as blunt as she was she asked.

Her question was met with a shake of the head and a childish "nuh-uh" followed by, "Not telling. I want it to be a surprise. I picked this place especially for you." Weiss stopped for half a second as a blush began creeping on her face.

Clearing her throat and speeding up yet again Weiss asked, "Why would you pick a place especially for me?"

"Well, I get the feeling that you still don't really like me even though we're friends, so I wanted to try and make up all the stupid things I do." Ruby explained now wearing a sadder expression.

_Man, could that be farther from the truth_, Weiss thought. Not letting her stature break Weiss replied, "Well that's nice of you." Then a though struck her. "Wait, did you plan all of this thinking that I would accept just going somewhere with you?"

Ruby just giggled and rounded the final corner to their destination. Ruby flung her arms to the building and cheered, "ta daaaaa!"

When Weiss turned to look at the building she smiled. Not a smile that was forced but a genuine smile. The sign read simply: Mike's coffee shop. The lettering wasn't fancy and the sign wasn't lit up. The only way she could read it was because of the street lamps near it. Weiss didn't even like coffee all that much; it was an acquired taste that she still hadn't really gotten yet. It was the gesture that mattered to her. Sometimes it was just nice to have someone be nice to you. Any other person would have brought the rich girl to the fanciest place around, but Ruby brought her here.

Getting a little uncomfortable just standing the crimson girl spoke up. "Well, do you like it? I know it isn't perfect but it was out of the way and quiet-"

"N-no it's fine. It's great." Weiss said quickly turning her head.

Ruby looked up at the older girl and smiled happily knowing that for once she did something for Weiss that didn't make her angry. Ruby reached for Weiss's hand and to her surprise she didn't pull her hand back when their fingers started to intertwine. Weiss didn't dare turn to the girl for fear of kissing her right there, so she tried her best to revert back to her other self, "Well, do you plan on watching the building or are you gonna lead me in?"

"Right, right," pulling Weiss along with a skip to her step.

When Ruby and Weiss entered the shop they were smacked in the face with a scent of beans. The small room had only a few people inside that didn't work there. Both girls took in a deep breath and let out somewhat exaggerated sighs. Moving to the register they were met by a very burly man with a crude face.

"What can I get for ya?" he said with a crude voice that matched his face.

Ruby didn't respond so well to the man. The girl could fight monsters threating her life all day, but when it came to people she was hopeless. Ripping her hand from her friends and moving behind her she quietly asked, "Can you order for me please?"

Weiss just looked at her disbelievingly. "Seriously?" her answer came from a small whimper. Putting her hand in her face she questioned, "Fine. What do you want?" After getting her answer Weiss turned to the large figure in front of her. He didn't even seem fazed by the fact that that a girl was cowering from him, in fact Weiss could almost see him smirk.

Choosing what she wanted Weiss looked back at the man and met his gaze. "I'll have the best damn coffee in the world," she said squinting at the board behind the employee to make sure she got it right, mostly not believing that was what it was called. After receiving an affirmative grunt she ordered for her friend, "and a hot chocolate with double whipped cream."

"And will that be for here or to-go?"

Glancing at her a clock on the wall, 8:45 it read, she replied with an almost urgent, "To-go!"

Turning away he trailed of saying, "It'll be ready when it's ready…"

Weiss spun on her heel and fixed the younger girl with a hard stare. "Do you have any idea how late it is right now," Weiss demanded tapping her foot.

"W-well yeah…" Ruby was starting to pout and she tried her best to keep looking at Weiss's eyes. "I just thought that we could risk being a little late is all."

This time the pout was not going to sway the taller girl. "We can't just be a 'little late'," Weiss sternly replied making quotation marks with her fingers. "They'll probably just leave without us, or we'll get detention!"

"Well detention won't be so bad," Ruby tried to reason.

"Here you go girls," A gruff voice sounded handing them their drinks.

Weiss grabbed the drink but didn't pay the man any attention while Ruby graciously thanked him. "Well we _won't _be late!" Weiss, now fueled to run at Mach five speed, grabbed Ruby by the arm and sprinted out of the store. As they ran they could hear the faint sound of someone complaining about not paying.

* * *

Luckily, the duo had made it back to the plane on time to get back to Beacon. They were both sweaty and panty heavily, so the weird stares they were getting were to be expected to say the least. Now, back at the school Weiss was ready for bed while she waited for the others to finish their nightly routines. Blake was sitting down patiently on her bed while the both of them waited for the sisters to be finished. To be fair Yang was just putting on her pajamas, so in reality all three of them were waiting for the youngest to get out of the bath room.

_What could she be doing in there, _Weiss wondered to herself, blushing furiously when her mind went to inappropriate places. As if on cue Ruby opened the door and stepped out in a panic. She was wearing a hastily thrown on towel to cover her body while she muttered to herself about losing something.

Weiss buried her head in her pillow, while Yang laughed, and Blake let a suggestive "oh my".

"Could you please put on some clothes," Weiss said being muffled by the wall of cotton.

"Don't you think I would if I could? I might have lost my pajamas!" Ruby quickly rushed to her dresser and started to pull out any and all clothes left and right.

"What's the matter Weiss? Never seen a naked lady before?" Yang teased mocking a stripping motion to get the reaction she wanted.

Weiss removed the pillow from her face and glared at the yellow haired woman. The glare would have held its effectiveness if she didn't still have rosy cheeks. When the person she was confronting started to giggle Weiss just said "shut up" and went back to hiding in the bed.

"Yes! Ha ha! I found them!" Ruby said holding up the clothes above her head in triumph. She rushed to the bathroom and quickly got changed into her sleepwear while everyone else climbed into bed. Yang went to turn off the light and right after she opened up the small fridge to get something to drink before they were officially in bed.

Huffing and looking over at the light source Weiss saw a different color than she was expecting. It was a slight red that was coming off of someone's eyes. _Oh crap…_ Weiss thought.

And with a yell that could wake up the town across the lake Yang screamed, "Where are the energy drinks?!"

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter was longer than I expected. I also tried to pace myself more than the previous chapter, I hope I did better there. I kinda feel like this is gonna shift more towards a Weiss story as it progresses. I'm rambling.**  
**

Anyway, review, follow, favorite, whatever you wanna do if you think my story is good enough.


	3. Sneaking

It was way too late for this. Team RWBY, or rather three fourths of team RWBY, thought it would be a great idea to sneak out tonight. While Weiss very clearly objected there was just no way she could just leave her friends alone. The sisters were the most excited and even Blake was coming out of her shell a tiny bit.

"Come on Weiss it'll be fun!" Ruby chanted trying to get the Weiss to cheer up to no avail. They hadn't even left the room yet and the crimson girl was already practically jumping up and down with excitement. "Plus, we don't even know where we are going so doesn't that just seem like more fun?"

While an air of mystery did get Weiss a little intrigued it did not make her want to go anywhere outside of their dorm tonight, and she had no issue voicing those thoughts. "You are acting like a child," Weiss pointed out. _And it's so adorable_, she thought to herself.

Not being able to stay in the dark any longer about the situation Ruby finally begged, "Where are we going Yang? Where? Where? Where?"

"Calm down kid," Yang said putting her hand on top of Ruby's head like it was an off switch. "We're just going across the hall. There will be no sneaking along the school grounds involved."

Ruby visibly deflated, "Aw, couldn't we take a long way around or something? Maybe go through to vents?" Ruby said holding high hopes for something exciting. Weiss smirked and laughed quietly to herself at the whole act. She couldn't figure out why anyone would want those kinds of things interfering; she could definitely see why someone like Ruby would want those things.

Yang looked like she showed a little remorse putting her sister down like but she quickly perked up and spoke again. She leaned down to Ruby's level and got very close to her, "but if we get caught they might throw us in the forest again, or be expelled, so we have to be really careful and quiet, okay?" The shorter girl gasped and her eyes widened as far as they would go, Ruby closed her mouth and smiled again. She nodded and tip toed out of the room as silent as could be.

"You don't have to feed the kid in her you know?" A previously silent Blake spoke.

Looking towards the door with a grin of her own she replied, "Yeah but who doesn't love to see that smile?" Following her sister's suit she opened the door and rolled across the hallway after looking both ways.

Hopping out of her bunk Blake motioned towards the door at Weiss, "Well, you can go first."

"Oh you are so kind," The pale girl replied and after looking both ways she ran to the rom across from them. She wouldn't admit it out loud but sneaking was a little fun. Blake followed her out quickly and just like that all of them were in the comrades' room.

The room was a lot simpler than team RWBY's it looked like no one had brought many personal belongings and only brought the necessities. Two beds were on either side of the room and so it left a fairly large gap in the middle for everyone to sit down. The walls were bare and still had the normal white paint, and the only real decoration seemed to be a bookshelf in the back that had everyone's novels they liked.

Pyrrha was the first to speak up, "Alright Nora. You convinced us to stay up and now team RWBY is here for some reason. What is the meaning of this?" Pyrrha was showing an agitated side of herself that not often showed, but she was making an exception with how tired she was.

Nora grinned and clapped, clearly excited by the turnout, and replied, "Well Yang and I had been talking recently and we decided it would be fun to play a little game together! Think of like a bonding experience."

Weiss was now growing irritated knowing that she was being left out of something. She was at least grateful that everyone else was in their pajamas too. She glanced over at Ruby who was trying to match the energy of Nora, but not quite getting there.

Jaune looked around very visibly nervous by all the girls around him. "W-well what are we gonna do, ladies?" He tried to show some confidence and be suggestive but it ultimately failed him with his stuttering and a slight voice crack.

Yang pitied the boy and decided to not make fun of him this time. "Well we're going to play, drum roll please," Nora patted her thighs rhythmically, "Truth or Dare!" She flashed a bright smile like it was the best idea in the world. Ruby fidgeted slightly and glanced down, Jaune was clearly affected by the game when his face lit up with a bright red glow, and Pyrrha did the same. Ren and Blake just yawned and didn't look impressed, while Weiss' mind went to dirty thoughts and she felt her face getting hot.

"You made us stay up this late to play a dumb game?" Ren pointed out in monotone.

"Well don't be a party pooper Ren!" Nora said giving him a playful glare. "Now everyone sit down. We have got some fun in store for tonight."

Everyone quickly huddled into the middle of the room and formed a circle.

Yang got everyone's attention by declaring she would ask first, "Alright Ren, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"Okay, is there anyone that you like?" Yang put extra emphasis on the like part so her point would get across.

"No." he replied immediately without his expression changing. "Now what?"

"W-well I guess you ask someone truth or dare now." Yang said clearly off put by the fact that he replied so seriously.

"I'll pass. You can again if you like I guess."

Trying to salvage the situation Yang pushed for a playful face and turned to Jaune. "Alright, Jaune truth or dare?"

Jaune glanced around the room as f she would be talking to someone else and gulped loudly. Not wanting to look like a coward he said, "D-d-dare." He cleared his throat and repeated, "Dare."

The fire in Yang's eyes started burning again, and without missing a beat she said, "I dare you to kiss Pyrrha." Yang leaned back and smirked as she began to watch the show.

"P-p-p-Pyrrha? Why Pyrrha? N-not that I don't want to." He glanced over at Pyrrha who had turned her head towards him blushing furiously. "I mean it's not like I think about it or anything, that'd be weird, unless you did maybe?"

The red head raised an eyebrow, "uh, no."

"R-right so neither do I." He looked around and was met with expectant eyes from all the guests. "O-okay I guess I'll just do it then." Jaune shifted to his side so he could face the girl he was about to kiss. He rubbed the back of his head nervously and started to make a move towards his partner's lips, but quickly backed away. This time he was met with annoyed eyes when he looked back at the red head. "How d-do I really go about this?" He was met with a hard shove from his side which sent him moving about a foot away from Pyrrha.

He looked at who shoved him and it was the pink and white clad girl from his team. "Oh my gosh it's easy. Like this." In the next second Jaune's jaw dropped as Nora turned her head towards her superiors and got on her knees to be level with her. The brown haired girl pressed her lips against red head's and at first she was too stunned to move with her eyes wide open. In a moment her body was relaxed and her hands moved towards her partner's, she felt Nora's lips smirk against her own.

The move sent a surge of energy in Nora's body as she pushed Pyrrha on her back and kept herself up by placing her elbows on the ground next to the orange clad girl's head. Yang was even starting to feel a little flustered as Pyrrha moved her arms around the other participants neck. Pyrrha willingly opened her mouth for Nora's access and it appeared they had forgotten about the world.

Blake cleared her throat loudly but it was to no avail. Ruby tried tapping their shoulder's all it did was elicit a grunt of annoyance. Ren rolled his eyes a finally pushed Nora off of the other girl. Pyrrha's face was obviously flushed as she was panting heavily. Nora eyed her previous partner's body and looked almost ready to pounce again until her thoughts were broken by a loud voice.

"Okay, well it appears that a dare has been stolen, I guess Nora gets to choose someone now," said the blonde in the room.

Now having come to her sense but showing no remorse or embarrassment she looked around the room, "Oh..uh yeah sure." Jaune huffed and quietly moved to an open spot in the circle with his spot now being taken by Nora. "Well I choose…Ruby. Truth or dare?"

This girl didn't want to be dragged into anything too perverted but she also didn't want to miss out on the real fun of the game. She was truly in a real dilemma. Finally deciding she chose, "Dare."

Nora figured she would go easier on the younger girl so she said simply, "I dare you to bite Weiss on the neck." Ruby looked confused as to how that was worth a dare, but she quickly dismissed it as an easy chance to get her dare out of the way. She turned next to her where a Weiss looking down with a bright red face. Yang snickered in the back ground and Ren let out another yawn. Weiss looked up at Ruby barely and slowly cocked her neck to the side, and brought her hair around her other said.

Slowly, achingly slow to Weiss, ruby leaned forward and opened her mouth. Lips made contact with the neck first which made Weiss dizzy but also relaxed her for a second. In the next moment Weiss felt a slight pain that felt like her teammates teeth. Weiss closed her eyes as fireworks played on her eye lids. Ruby's teeth were only sunk in her neck for a moment before she backed away, a small string of saliva hanging for a second before breaking.

Without realizing it Weiss had let out a small noise of happiness before she clamped her mouth shut and forced her eyes elsewhere. "Ow." She said plainly.

Ruby smiled innocently and briefly wondered why some of the others were trying to look somewhere else. She quickly brushed the feeling off, "So I get to choose now, right? I choose Pyrrha!"

Pyrrha jumped at the sudden calling of her name and quirked an eye brow at the girl calling it.

"Truth or dare?"

The red head appeared to ponder the thought for a moment before she replied, "Truth."

Wanting that to be the answer Ruby squealed a little and gushed, "How did you get so good at being a huntress? Where did you learn your techniques? What's your diet? What is your training schedule?"

Shifting uncomfortably from the attention she was getting from one person she answered, "Well I think only one question is allowed, so I'll just answer the first one. I practiced my training all the time and I never skipped a day. Really I just kept at being my best and giving my best each day."

"I wish I could just like you one day," Ruby said in a dreamlike state.

Smiling nervously and knowing it was her turn she looked at Nora who had been eyeing her since their last encounter. "Alright Nora, truth or da-"

"Dare." Nora said impatiently.

Pyrrha put on a challenging smirk and said casually, "I dare you to kiss-mff!" Nora had lunged on top of Pyrrha in a fiercer state this time.

The other occupants left the room in less than five seconds.

* * *

**A/N**: Well it's been a while. I'm really sorry about that. It's not like something was happening I just kind of...forgot. I've got the next chapter planned out so it will probably be faster to come around and it will probably just be Weiss and Ruby, and thus more White Rose oriented than this.

I ship Nora and Pyrrha when no one is looking.


End file.
